Return of the Lost Shiro A Hitsugaya Story
by illuminahitsugayu
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so I would appriciate ratings and suggestions, I do not own bleach...thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Return of the Lost Shiro

Return of the Lost Shiro ( A Hitsugaya story)

Alert! Alert! Intruder in the Seireitei, I repeat Intruder in the Seireitei. All personnel from squad 10 go to the West Gate! The alarm beamed as Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sprinted to the gate. "This rietsu, It can't be, It just can't be!" As he reached the gate there was a figure in the cloud of smoke in front of the gate. It stood and waved at him. " It is, It's her, but how?!" the girl in front of him collapsed, just then he caught her, her zanpakuto drenched in blood. Then he thought of what had come to this.  
It all began on a regular day in the Soul Academy...

Every one was heading to their classes, including Hitsugaya Toshiro. As he ran down the hall, dodging upcoming classmates a few feet taller than him. "Oh crap, I am so going to be late for first period!" The bell rang just as he entered the class room. "Hitsugaya-san, your late, what is the meaning of this?" said his teacher, middle aged and balding, of course having to look down to him. "Sorry, my roommate forgot to wake me this morning." he said while trying to catch his breath. "If I may ask Hitsugaya, who is your roommate?" teacher asked. "Illumina... Illumina Hitsugayu" he said, almost stuttering. The class burst into laughter. "Hitsugaya and Illumina, sitting' in a tree..." They chanted, considering Toshiro was the only boy having to share his dorm with a girl. Yet this did not surprise him, because him and Illumina had a strange past.

You see, when Hitsugaya lived with Momo Hinamori they were always together, playing, eating, everything. But when Momo had gone to the Academy he became extremely lonely, not to mention bored to death. So he had but one person he could play with... His next door neighbor, Illumina Hitsugayu, their last names being what seemed decided by fate, because not only were their last names similar, Illumina had long hair as white as snow, despite the red highlights as red as a firework. Plus she lived with a boy about the same age as Momo, his name was Roy, he had also gone to the Academy, same week as Hinamori.But what was the strangest of all was she was as short as Hitsugaya, and grew exactly as fast as he did. So basically they were stuck with each other. But Hitsugaya didn't mind, because for the years they were together, he had found he really had a secret crush on her, and it seemed she felt the same, even though she had mastered hiding here various emotions. So then they had come to the Academy together, and had to share the same dorm.

"Class, quiet down! I am sorry Hitsugaya, did you see her leave this morning by any chance? Because I believe she has first period here as well." teacher asked.  
"I'm sorry, I..." right before he finished there was a bang. "Ouch. Ouch...Ouch! That hurt! Sorry I am late, I kind of got lost." Said a girl with white hair and red highlights, short, about Hitsugaya's height. This was plausible considering it was only the 1st week of training.  
"Hello, I am assuming that you are Illumina, am I right?"  
he said confused. "Hi, that is me sir. Oh yeah, Toshiro I am sorry I forgot to wake you this morning, I kinda wanted to see the look on your face." She said taunting. The vein in Hitsugaya's face emerging. "Illumina, what the hell?" he said as he tried to calm himself down, knowing he was probably getting detention now.  
They sat down and finished class, Illumina dosing off because she all ready new how to use this form of Kidou.  
The day ended and they both headed back to the dorm. "Shiro Chan, I am sorry about this morning." Illumina said, sounding like she actually meant it. "It's ok I guess, we really just need to make sure that we don't attract to much attention to ourselves, did you even hear what they were chanting." He asked, sounding as if a bus had hit him. "Yes, I heard, they were so loud the whole academy probably heard it." She said, now really sounding guilty.

The two continued like this, staying low and not doing anything that would attract attention to them, they did this the whole time they were there. Yet still Illumina had almost completely mastered her kidou skills, yet what was even more amazing, she had also mastered combat, even at such a young age she had released her zanpakuto's shikai, and the only one who new was Hitsugaya, and the 13 Court Squads. There was a major debate as they grew in ability. The Squads were so impressed in Illumina's abilities that she had been advanced to Lieutenant of the 10th division, specializing in industrial elements. Her's being the ability to control fire, heat, light, and the flow of air. At the time Toshiro had spent one extra month at the academy. Then the 13 squads had learned that both of them had been secretly training under the influence of Urahara, and his bankai methods, testing his new invention. They had learned bankai. This had shocked everyone and it had caused one of the greatest debates the Gotei 13 have ever faced. Suddenly without notice, they announced at a meeting to the whole soul society...  
"This is Captain leader Yamamoto...The Gotei 13 have decided... At the sudden death of our 10th division captain, being of natural causes, We have decided our new captain shall be Hitsugayu Illumina, and her Lieutenant...Hitsugaya Toshiro." They were amazed, the whole soul society was amazed, but while Toshiro and Illumina and their fellow classmates rejoiced, they had not noticed what would trouble the soul society for the years to come.

"TOSHIRO!!! I can't believe It! I can't believe it! This is going to be Wonderful!!" Illumina cheered, as Hitsugaya was trying to take it all in.  
They had received their uniforms and had already had a great start, knowing their squad members had an interest in them, and had agreed that they were perfect for the squad.  
But then it happened. On a sunny day, the cherry blossoms had started to fall from the trees. Hitsugaya was sitting at his small desk, filing papers as his captain had instructed, when there was a knock on the door, and a strained voice of a girl he knew.

"Toshiro, quickly! Get out here! Something terrible has happened! Hurry!" she screamed, immediately he knew It was Momo, he got up, knocking all of the paper work onto the floor.  
He used shunpo, following Momo as fast as he could, she led him to a clearing beside the west gate. There was two people knelt on the ground, one he recognized as Captain Unahana, captain of the 4th division, the other looked like a regular 4th squad member. In front of them laid a girl, Illumina, her captains uniform drenched in blood, and her zanpakuto in her hand. He rushed over and put his hand under her head. "Illumina! Hitsugayu... Unahana Taicho, what happened!?" he asked shocked, a tear seeming to appear in his eye. " I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, she is gone." she said calmly " I asked what happened!" he said impatiently. "I had come over here to ask if we had a meeting later, and I saw her lying here and rushed over, she was already dead when I arrived." there was a short pause. He checked her pulse, while Momo wept in the background. They had the burial in front of the 10th division main building. The whole soul society there. This was one of the only times Momo had ever seen Toshiro weep. But the next day he was back to his usual self, filing his paperwork at a serious point of view. Still thinking of what could have happened to his captain and childhood friend. As he tidied his work there was another knock. "Lieutenant Hitsugaya, permission to enter, this is a messenger from the head captain." said a man's voice. "Of course, come in." He said. "The head captain Yamamoto has appointed you as Captain of the 10th division, and has assigned you a lieutenant." he said. "Well that's ok then, who is my subordinate?" Toshiro said in a calm voice with no change in emotion. "She is Matsumoto Rangiku." There was a crash and I lady came into the room. "Hello, hey messenger dude, where is my captain? And why is this kid in here?" Hitsugaya stood and walked over to her. " I am your captain you pain" he said vein coming up. This is how his new life had to start off.

They had many adventures, being that Toshiro was stuck with her and already had to do most of her paperwork. Through out the years, the be trial of Aizen, and the fact that Toshiro didn't want to loose another friend. Then the bount attack and the arrancar and vizards. Then as he did his daily paperwork, again, as usual, as bored as ever. The alarm sounded.


	2. Why She Matters to Him

Return of the Lost Shiro (Ch. 2) Why She Matters to Him

"Illumina, stay with me, please!" screamed Toushirou Hitsugaya, cradling his former captain. "Oh crapp, she's going to bleed out if I don't do something quick!...This should help a bit" He said tying his white captains uniform around her. He scooped her up and used shunpo as fast as he could to the 4th squad medical quarters... "Tosh...Toshiro, where am I?" Illumina said weakly, just opening her eyes. "Illumina, don't worry, everything is going to be ok. I am taking you to Unohana Taicho right now," he said. CRASH!! Toshiro suddenly knocked down the door(man he is in a hurry O.o) "Captain Hitsugaya what is the meaning of knocking down my...ohh...Isane get everybody over here NOW! said Unohana. "Yes ma'am, EVERYBODY TO THE WEST WING NOW!" she announced. A swarm of 4th squad members arrived at the blood soaked girl... "Captain Hitsugaya, we have to take her for emergency surgery, you're going to have to let go of her" she said calmly, Hitsugaya shaking uncontrollably. "Sor...sorry, her...here" he said ."HANATORO! Get OVER HERE!!!" Unohana yelled(unusual of her)a small scared looking 4th squad member came running over, tripping over random medical equipment." Yes Taicho!" he said staring at the shaken Toushirou. "I need you to take Hitsugaya Taicho to his quarters, and I also want you to stop by Lieutenant Hinamori's and have her keep him company please," she said in a hurry considering she had tough work to do. "Alright, come on Captain Hitsugaya, lets go visit Momo." they walked toward the 10th division office, as they entered there was a high pitched "TAICHO!" from of course, Rangiku Matsumoto, "Captain, what's wrong, what happened?! And why is Hanatoro here?" she said, actually sober for once. "He needs to sit down Rangiku, you might want to leave him be for a little bit, please come with me to get Momo Hinamori, Unohana's orders" he said sternly, perhaps concerned for the poor kid sitting in the room, apparently about ready to collapse from so much shunpo. "Ok, even though she isn't my taicho, I will come because if Captain Hitsugaya is like this I will have to do all of the paperwork." they left closing the door, leaving Toushirou to think about why this had happened. "I can't believe this...I can't believe... she is alive." He said in a soft whisper, a small tear running down his cheek.  
Flash Back  
"Illumina! Hey stop frickin' hiding! You win!," there is a long silence..."BOO!" said Illumina popping out from behind the door. "Illumina what the Hell! You could have just came out!" he said startled, "Sorry shiro-chan, didn't mean to scare you" she said, sarcastically of course. "Either way Shiro-chan I think It is time to hit the hay, I'm tired" she said. "Fine, whatever Fire-Fly Illumina"(he couldn't think of any other good insulting names, still that really ticks her off)"DON'T CALL ME THAT DANG IT!" she said, just as sensitive about it as Hitsugaya. They headed to bed, having to share a room in Illumina's house, them being alone, besides the neighbors. Suddenly there was a BANG, the screen door ripped open and three tall boys, each holding a wooden zanpakuto entered.  
Flash Flash Back  
"Hey Babies! Get over here!" said the three punks that lived a few houses down, they had pushed Toushirou around since Momo had left... until Illumina found out, hand in her pocket. "Common kid bring it on, we have wooden swords, and what u got?" They taunted pushing Hitsugaya to the ground, for they had gone to the academy and had wooden practice zanpakuto, they had been expelled. "Hey punks, what the Heck u think your doing!" said Illumina, standing up to boys 2 ft. taller then her, and have trained in Soul academy... She then, quicker than their dumb minds could comprehend, she sprinted, and kicked one boy smack in the face, as he fell unconscious the taller boy rushed towards her with his sword, "How dare u...", as he was speaking she punches his stomach with incredible strength, then kicks him where the sun don't shine. The leader of the group just standing and staring walked over. "Hey kid, your good, how bout going' home before the big kids... BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA U!" He screamed about ready to punch her...but still with incredible speed she dodged and pulled a bottle of liquid out of her pocket, sprayed it into her mouth and right as the boy was bout' a foot a way she lit a match she had had in one hand the whole time, and blew, scorching his pale face, he then ran like a madman while she helped up bruised hitsugaya, and headed home to fix him up.  
Back to First Flash Back  
Two boys with huge bruises, and a boy with a large burn on his face. "All right boys lets go" they ran over kicking Toshiro, Illumina awoke and shot more fire at them, they backed off, soon coming at her with their swords, next thing she new she was unconscious... When she awoke she saw Toushirou laying on the floor bruised and with a bloody nose... She crawled over, worried as hell, "Toshiro! Wake Up Toshiro!" she checked his pulse and felt nothing. She had barely any medical knowledge and the neighbors were out of town. So she dragged him to her and set him sitting up against her. Hours past and she had fallen asleep. There was coughing and Hitsugaya awoke. "Illumina, what happened?", she awoke, and smiled, and for the first time Toshiro saw her cry, but this was out of joy.  
Flash Back Ended  
"She was always there for me, no matter what, I still can't believe after all these years... she's alive" He said shaking. Knock, Knock, Knock. "Captain Hitsugaya, it is Hanatoro, Momo is here sir" he said... "Please come in Momo, Hanatoro, go help Unohana" he said still shaking. "Yes sir, please Momo, calm him down, I think he is panicking." Swoosh, the door slid open and Momo came in. "Toshiro!" she rushed over and embraced him in a hug. "Momo, she's alive"..."Toshiro, who is alive, what is with all the ruckus?" she asked," It's Illumina, she's al...alive!", suddenly he burst in to tears(sorry if it sounds sappy but he did) Knock, Knock, Knock..."Lieutenant Hinamori, it is Renji, Matsumoto, and Izuru, can we come in?" Izuru asked. "Sorry, guys, No" said Momo in shock. "But WE NEED TO! ILLUMINA HAS GONE INTO SYSTEM FAILURE, WE NEED YOU TWO DOWN THERE NOW!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Why This Came to Be

Return of the Lost Shiro (Ch. 3) Why This Came to Be

"Hurry, she is going into multi-system failure!" Said Hanatoro, gesturing for them to follow him. They ran down the 10th Division hallway.  
"We are going to have to use shunpo so Hanatoro grab on" said Izuru, catching Hanatoro as he tripped trying to keep up.  
"Taicho, are u ok, and was it Momo crying?" asked Rangiku, confused. "Shut up Rangiku, it is none of your business" said Captain Hitsugaya sternly, obviously not in the mood to talk to his surprisingly sober fuku-taicho. They soon arrived at the 4th Division West Medical Wing.  
"CLEAR!!" yelled a 4th squad member, shocking the poor girl, hoping she would regain her heartbeat, also so loud everyone could here from down the hall.  
Slam! As Momo slammed the door open as Toshiro and the others ran into the room. Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. As the lines on the monitor stopped moving up and down. Unohana slowly walking over to the awaiting Shinigami.  
"I am sorry, taicho, vice captains, we did everything we could" She said with a sad face, she pivoted and said  
"All of you, if you wish can go say your good-byes" as she walked to her office. Slowly every one of them went to her, and said what was on their minds, last being Captain Hitsugaya... he slowly walked over and stood motionless by her for what seemed like forever, then he finally spoke up,  
"We will all miss you, I just wanted to say, You were my best friend, and my protector, and I will never forget what you have done for me." He said, calmly, NOT shedding a tear, trying to take what she had taught him about hiding his various emotions. He then lightly rubbed her head, and turned to leave and report to Yamamoto. Yet at that moment he heard a sigh from behind him.  
"Ugh, my head hurts... Toushirou get your ass back over here" Illumina said in a broad tone, sounding incredibly pissed off.  
"WTF Kind of Good-bye was THAT!!" she said loudly, everyone ran over to her, Rangiku screaming  
"YAY, taicho she is alive" rather obnoxiously(sp) Unohana Taicho running out of her office. There then was a long silence. Toushirou broke it.   
"Everyone, calm down, Illumina sorry but, I need you to tell us what happened, please." he said, calmly. "Ok, Shiro, everyone... There is not much to explain but sit down" she said.  
"It started wh..." she was interrupted by the opening of the door, and in came a blond haired man with a green striped hat and a cane.  
"Urahara how did you get in here?" said Illumina, as if expecting him.  
"Oh, Jindanbo let me in. My I help you explain?" He asked,  
"Ok, but lets get this started cus I'm tired." she said as she yawned.  
"It all started when I became Captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya as my fuku-taicho. Everything was going well, until one day I had headed out to ask old man Yamamoto about when the next meeting was, when I heard a snakelike whisper down the hall. I had not expected anyone else down there so I went to do a little snooping. As I arrived I found out it was Ichimaru discussing something with Aizen Taicho and Tousen Taicho. It seemed secretive and I thought I would listen in. They said "5th division taicho, this is going so well, but why does Tousen taicho have to help? said Ichimaru, sending a chill down Illumina's spine. "Well Ichimaru, he has the same interests as us sooo." said Aizen-sama, "So then what is the plan now" whispered Tousen, Joining because it was what he thought was "justice". "Well, it is quite simple, to bond with Hinamori  
2.Send Kuchki Rukia to the real world  
3.Get her to commit a crime  
4.Have her arrested  
5.Massacre the 46 chamber members  
6.Use the Souyuku to destroy Soul Society, and flee to Hueco Mundo." he listed, suddenly I turned and was about ready to go tell Yamamoto about what I had just heard, when I felt a cold hand at my throat. "Why if it isn't 10th division taicho, Aizen, look what I found" hissed Ichimaru, tightening his grip. "Well, then we can't have this can we. Ichimaru bring..." Suddenly Urahara showed up knocking down Ichimaru, he grabbed me and we ran to the 10th division. "Hitsugayu Taicho, you are in grave danger! We have to leave now, But in order to do that I am afraid I am going to have to fake your death." he said, quite calm considering he had my life in the palm of his hands. "WHAT!? NO URAHARA! I can't do that! It would devastate everyone!" she screamed, Urahara putting his hand over her mouth. "We have to, now hold still" he said taking what seemed like a hand-hold scanner, and scanning a red light over her right eye. He then pushed a button, and a very realistic figure of Illumina with a large wound in her stomach lay on the ground. "This will fool them, It is my newest invention, and will make them believe you're dead. Now I am going to take you to a side shop I have in the outskirts of Kakura Town, there you will stay until this whole ordeal is over, there I will also train you, so after all this is over you can return and renew your position, ok?" he explained in a rush, "All right, but why are you doing this for me?" she asked. "Well, it is simply because you and Hitsugaya taicho have become good friends and I will help you at all costs" he said reassuringly. He then took me there and trained me, I am now stronger then I have ever been, except being in the hospital and all. Ok Urahara finish it off. Urahara:"Ok, then whenever something happened I reported it to her, like the bounto, the arrancar, the war, and everything, Plus I was lucky enough to tape most of it,giggle, some of the battles were kinda funny [:" he said grinning. "Well that is it basically, Could every one leave so I can sleep now?" she said, yawning again. "Of course, they said, leaving the room. "Wait, Lil' Shiro, come back here" she said in a fast whisper, if not wanting anyone to notice. He turned and she could see the small vein emerging and all ready new what he was going to say, so she simply put her hand up. "Toshiro, I need to talk to you" she said, choking up a bit, "Ok, what is it because I have paperwork I have to finish, Damn Matsumoto." he said annoyed, very unusual considering his childhood friend had almost come back from the dead. "Hitsugaya-kun, I was wondering, if when I am recovered, I would like to regain me position as captain" she said, slowly. "Ok, that shouldn't be a problem, 3rd, 5th, and 9th are still..." Illumina interrupted him, "No Toshiro, I am sorry if it sounds selfish but, I want to regain my position as 10th division captain, captain of industrial elements." she said, hitsugaya giving her a stern look of surprise. "I don't think..." Once again she interrupted him, "Toshiro, I think I can talk Old man Yamamoto into having us both be the 10th division taicho, do you get it yet?" she said, worried about his reply, "Illumina I don't get it" he said very confused, Illumina said very sternly "Toshiro, don't you see, you dumbass, I want to be with you, and that doesn't work well if If we are at separate ends of the seireitei." She said, hoping he wouldn't mind her stern reply. "Ok, I get it, and this is incredibly awwwkkkwwwwaarrdd," he said in a funny voice. They both burst into laughter. "Hahaha, ok then, I will talk to him tomorrow, and your coming with me" she said, "WHAT!? Why should I come?!" he said, showing that he really didn't want to talk to Yamamoto, considering he had been relieved of his command so many times. "Don't worry, We will figure it out."  
TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Yamamoto's answer,Soul Societys reaction

Return of the Lost Shiro (Ch.4) Yamamoto's Answer and Soul Society's Reaction

"Ugh... Hey Unohana, how long was I asleep?" said Illumina,tired.  
"Only about 8 hrs, short for someone who just had the injuries you have." she said bringing over a glass of water.  
"Oh, and you have a visitor, he's been waiting for you to wake up for a while now, in fact he has been doing his paperwork outside the door. I still wonder why he just doesn't have his lieutenant do it?" she said, not really sounding like herself.  
"Can you send him in?" she asked.  
"Yeah, sure thing... Hey Taicho, come on in, she's awake!"  
He slid open the door and walked in pen behind his ear and carrying a Mt. Everest of paperwork.  
"Hi Illumina, Finally your awake...Just came to see how your doing." he said sitting in a chair beside the bed, and starting on the paperwork.  
"Oh, hi Toshiro. Hey in any chance did Unohana find a bag with me?" she asked, sounding concerned.  
"You mean like the one next to the bed?" he asked, confused.  
"Oh yeah that's it. I need you to open it and give me the jar that is inside it...Oh yeah you might need like a blanket or something because it is really hot" she said  
"Ok, but this better not be one of your stupid pranks." he said grabbing a pillowcase and opening the bag.  
"HOLY CRAPP! BRIGHT LIGHT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he said averting his eyes as he took the jar out, seeming as though it was filled with fire, also burning his hand slightly in the process.  
"That, my friend, came from my zanpakuto, hyorinmara(sound familiar?)She is specialized in fire, and I can use that fire to heal most wounds, but if someone other than I heals someone with that...they kind of burn from the inside." She said taking the jar.  
"So watch this." She then opened the jar and stuck her right hand in, surrounding her hand in flames, but not burning. She then put her hand where her heart is, in like a pledge of allegiance form. And held her hand up, the wounds fading, and completely disappearing.  
"Now give me your burnt hand"  
"Ok then, it won't burn will it?"  
"No you wimp GOD frickin baby" taking his hand and spreading a flame over it, his burn disappearing.  
"Ok, I admit, that was pretty cool, now I gotta get goi..." He was interupted  
"I am coming with, now lets go talk to Yamamoto"  
"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!"  
"Nope, now lets go!" she said getting out of the bed, surprisingly in jeans and a black t-shirt, mumbling and taking his arm.  
"No FRICKIN' WAY, I know I want us both in the same squad sharing captain position too but Yamamoto has pulled me from position like 3 times!" he said, almost freaking out until he went numb, knowing he was under a binding spell. He honestly would like to be with her as a captain but He was nervous, confronting Yamamoto. Either way, he had no choice but to come with.  
They walked down to the 1st division, Illumina first releasing the binding spell.  
"Yamamoto Taicho, permission to enter?"  
"Granted Hitsugaya Taicho, come in."  
They came in calmly except for the fact that in Toshiro's mind he was thinking OH Crapp, I'm doomed  
"Oh, Hitsugayu Illumina, glad you are well, what is it you two need?"  
"Well Captain Commander, I would like to regain my position as captain of the 10th division, but have Hitusgaya Taicho stay and share the position with me." she said strongly  
"Is there a main reason for this?" he asked  
"There is...Toshiro if this is uncomfortable, you might wanna leave" she said, suddenly Toshiro shunpoing out of the room, closing the door.  
"There is a reason... you would understand." she said shifting back and forth on her heels, and making a heart with her fingers.  
"Oh, I get it, you have a thing with Hitsugaya taicho... Oh this makes me feel young again." he said with a mischievous smile, as if like a small kid.  
"All right, you can."  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH, I will have Matsumoto spread the news!" she said bowing, and calmly leaving, closing the door.  
"Hey Hitsugaya, guess what!" she said in a taunting way and jumping 3 feet in the air.  
"You convinced him didn't you, but where are you going to sleep?" he asked  
"On the floor, no duh, not like I am going to make you leave dumbass" she said  
"Oh, and I am going to tell Matsumoto, because of course I remember she still spreads rumors like wildfire, and is she still a drunk?"  
"Unfortunately yes, you do that" he said sighing  
"Hey your coming and explaining it to her to! And you can't chicken out this time" she said, smiling.  
"Fine lets go, wait you aren't going to tell her the reason why, are you?" but she was already down the hall.  
He eventually caught up and she was already speaking with Rangiku.  
"So basically we are both captain of this squad" she said giggling.  
"TAICHO! TAICHO! THIS IS SO COOL!!!" she said, "But why?"  
"You haven't told her yet have u." he said once again sighing only out of relief this time.  
"Nope, you are!" she said smiling at him.  
"No, way, not happening!" he said blushing like 6 shades of red, and turning around, soon feeling the numbness of the spell again, and he heard her voice in his head "Toshiro, come on already, don't worry I will make sure she keeps her mouth shut" you see Toshiro and Illumina had long ago been able to communicate telepathically, They never knew why, and only they could, for what they knew.  
"Fine, Matsumoto...we are together, and you probably get that" he said immediately putting his hands to his ears knowing what was coming next.  
"TAICHO!TAICHO!TAICHO!! YAY!!!!" she said  
"Matsumoto, I need you to tell everyone that we are both the captains, but keep YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT WHY! Got it, or else no sake for along time!" she said, and by the look on Rangiku's face, she got the picture.  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
